Night Shift
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: When Sully and Randall get in a fight, Waternoose punishes them by working the night shift, and the factory doors are locked, which means no leaving at all. But what they don't know is that there is a dark entity that haunts the factory at night. The two of them must work together to destroy the intruder and survive the night without getting killed. Rated T
1. Fight

** A/N: Yes, a horror story for Monsters Inc./University. It doesn't seem surprising since it's a world full of monsters, but this one will be sure to send shivers down your spine. Sully and Randall get into a fight and it distracts everyone from work and Waternoose punishes them by making them work the night shift at the factory after closing time. While there, the two of them discover there is a dark entity haunting the factory at night and is bent on destroying them, they must work together to survive the night shift and go without getting killed. Enjoy!**

** -Night Shift-**

** by**

** Shinigamilover2**

Sully just looked into the mirror and looked at his reflection and caressed the fur on his head a bit.

"Look at me Mike, I've got my father's fur" Sully said to his best friend Mike who was brushing his teeth right next to him. Mike spit out his toothpaste into the sink and spoke.

"Your father doesn't have fur anymore" he retorted.

"That's gonna be something to look forward to" Sully said sarcastically. As soon as Sully and his little friend took care of hygiene business, they went to the living room to see that the company commercial for Monsters Inc. the factory that provided for the city's power was on. But then as soon as the part where Mike and Sully were in about to came up, something else popped up.

"We interrupt this program to bring this Monstropolis news alert" the voice said on the black screen that showed the Monstropolis news logo in blue.

"Sully, is this some sort of sick joke!?" Mike nearly shouted in outrage.

"It's just a news broadcast, it's not the end of the world" Sully said in an attempt to calm his buddy down.

"Sully, I worked too hard on my lines for this commercial and I showered twice for a week and did whatever it took to get that part and now a broadcast for the news interrupts it!?" Mike said in his defense. They both looked back to the TV to see a short yellow monster with long arms and orange stripes on his back began to spoke.

"A brutal and bloody massacre at the Monsters Inc. factory occurred late last night. A body was discovered in the men's shower room with bite marks surrounded by dried blood all over him" he announced. Sully and Mike's jaws were agape with fear.

"This is the third death this month, who is it this time?" Mike asked. Sully shrugged with his jaw still hanging from his mouth in terror. The screen then shifted to the crime scene with a female reporter who had a crab-like body.

"The CDA have examined the area and found no child in the building, so they have come to the conclusion that whoever took the life of the victim who has been identified as George Sanderson is still on the loose and the CDA and Monstropolis SWAT team have identified the suspect as a serial killer" she said.

"George was the one who was killed!?" Mike shouted so much it made a few pets outside bark at their apartment window. Sully stayed silent and his eyes went wide and his jaw was still hanging. Mike waved his hand in front of Sully's face and even snapped his fingers in his ears

Meanwhile, Randall Boggs came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waste below his second set of arms and a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Stupid Sullivan, always being better than me that it haunts my dreams" Randall muttered angrily to himself. Randall then turned on the TV that rested near the cutlery on the kitchen counter and it was on a news report. A slender tall monster who was covered in purple fur and spikes going down his back was interviewing a CDA member.

"Do you believe it was a human child who committed the gruesome murder of Mr. Sanderson, sir?" the reporter asked.

"We searched the entire area and we found no readings of contamination. We have no need to quarantine the factory, but we can say that whoever did this is on the loose and it seems to be someone inside the factory since this is the third killing in the factory that took place this month" the monster in the yellow suit said.

"George? He's the victim this time?" Randall was in shock a little bit. He remembered the last victim before George, it was Ricky who worked the night shift a couple of weeks before George, his body was found stuffed in one of the women's lockers and he was discovered after a poor screaming Marge opened her locker and Ricky was on the floor and she screamed until the fainted.

Mike and Sully were walking to work since Mike's car got a boot after Mike refuse to pay what he called an 'undeserved parking ticket' and they had no choice but to walk. Everyone was silent and they had sad faces, they all had a right to be sad since everyone heard about George's death. Mike and Sully went into the locker rooms and got ready for work.

Randall was in near the workhouse getting his paperwork from Roz and he was having an orange frosted doughnut. He looked over to see Celia Mae hang a memorial plaque with George's picture on it on the wall right next to the two plaques of the other victims; Ricky and Peter Ward. When Celia left, Randall looked to see the plaque that read 'In loving memory of: George Sanderson. 1978-2013'. Randall let out a sigh and went over to throw away his doughnut, suddenly he lost his appetite. The lizard looked over to see Sully and Mike walk past him on the way to the scare floor.

"Sullivan" the lizard muttered spitefully under his breath. Randall then got an idea, an awful idea. He filled a Styrofoam cup with coffee and didn't put a lid on it. Randall then walked up behind the giant blue furred behemoth of a monster and tossed the coffee out of the cup and it landed on Sully's back.

"OW!" he shouted. The two monsters turned around to face Randall.

"Oh, so sorry Sullivan, I didn't look where I was going. Oh wait... YEAH I DID!" he said to Sullivan in the most hated tone possible.

"Randall, give it a rest for the day. Can't you see everybody's busy mourning George's murder?" Sully said to Randall, not wanting to put up a fight and walked toward his station. Randall then took a clipboard and jumped in the air and hit him in the back of the head and put Sully in a headlock. All the monsters took notice of the fight that was taking place and they all gathered around Sully and Randall in one huge ring and they were all cheering either 'Sully!' or 'Randall!'. Mike took out his iPhone and set it to the camera feature, he set it to 'Record' and he was recording the whole fight.

"This is gold" Mike whispered. Fungus took out a video camera and started recording this too. Sully then decided that if Randall wanted to play dirty, he would play dirty too. He took an empty scream tank and hit Randall in the back of the head and Randall spit a loogie in Sully's eyes and gave him the lizard knee to the stomach and then balled his hand into a fist and punched him in his crotch.

"What is the meaning of this!?" a voice boomed over all the cheering. It was Henry J. Waternoose, the CEO of the company. He took Sully up by one of his horns and Randall by his fronds with both of his hands.

"You boys have some serious explaining to do in my office" Waternoose said irritated. He dragged both monsters to his office and the other monsters just watched Waternoose take the two monsters to the main office.

"Oh my God, they're gonna die" Charlie, George's assistant before he was killed said out loud while everyone else was silent and had lowered jaws.

**A/N: Randall got Sully and himself in trouble by picking a fight, way to go lizard boy. How was that for chapter 1? this is definitely gonna make you shudder with fear in the next few chapters. Please review, thanks.**


	2. Cruel and unusual punishment

** A/N: Oh boy, Sully and Randall and in so much trouble now. Yeah, our two favorite monsters got into a fight and Waternoose is about to tell of their punishment. Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter, and who wanna know what happens next. Well, good news, you're about to find out! Enjoy!**

In Mr. Waternoose's office, Sully and Randall gave one another the 'stink eye' while Waternoose face-palmed himself.

"Stop it, the two of you!" Waternoose shouted, getting the two monster's attention. They then turned attention to the angry spider-like monster standing before them.

"I expected better from both of my top scarers, and when we're mourning the murder of another scarer? I am solely disappointed in the both of you" he said. Sully stood out of his seat to explain the situation.

"Sir, this wasn't my fault-" Sully tried to say but Waternoose cut him off.

"There's no excuses for picking a fist fight, James. Not to mention one of the employees caught the whole fight on camera and uploaded it on You-tube and we get one thousand likes and favorites? How does THAT happen?" Waternoose asked as he opened up his laptop and shows the fight that was uploaded to You-tube.

"Wazowski" Randall muttered underneath his breath angrily at who uploaded the video. Indeed, Mike uploaded the video to his You-tube account, and he added music, the Mortal Kombat theme to be exact.

"Mike" Sully growled while covering his face with his hand.

"Now, I'm required by protocol to punish you" Waternoose said closing his computer.

"You are to work the night shift tonight only" he said. Both Sully and Randall's eyes grew wide with fear. They didn't want to do this because they knew a killer was in the factory, they didn't wanna suffer the same fate as George, Ricky and Claws.

"Why the night shift? You know there's somebody who's getting into the factory and killing the ones who take the night shift" Randall said, trying to bail himself out of it.

"Boggs, you can't back out of this, and we're not gonna do this without thinking, that's why I'm gonna lock the doors from both the inside and outside to make sure you don't become more victims" the spider-like monster explained.

"Your shift starts when the factory closes at 6:00 tonight. You're both dismissed" Waternoose said, dismissing the monsters. The both of them left the office without another word towards one another.

A few hours later, it was getting close to 6:00, and everyone was laughing. They all saw the video Mike filmed, edited, and uploaded to You-tube over break.

"Well this is just great. Because of you, Sullivan, we're not only the talk of the company, but we're the talk of the internet as well!" Randall scolded in half rage half calmness.

"How is this my fault? You were the one who wanted this" the bigger blue monster pointed out.

"Oh, and this is both our faults?" Randall asked with an even angrier tone.

"Yes, you started it, I merely did what anyone else would do" Sully retorted.

"And what might that be?" Randall asked.

"Fight back" he simply answered walking to the soda machine near the employee of the month wall. He put his money in the machine and took out a canned soda.

"How could you be drinking soda at a time like this?" Randall asked Sully, he wasn't impressed.

"We're gonna be staying up all night, I think it'd be better if I was awake. What better way to do that than with a soda?" Sully asked. Randal was about to retort, but he couldn't think of anything to say back. He pulled out a dollar and handed it to Sully.

"Could you get me one too?" he asked calmly" Sully half smiled and merely said 'sure'. Randall then took the drink out of the machine and opened it, and so did Sully.

"You... wanna make a toast?" Sully asked trying to be friendly. He didn't like Randall because he hated him for a reason he did not know of, but if they were gonna work a late night shift together, they'd at least TRY and get along.

"Sure. To the night shift?" Randall asked.

"To the night shift" Sully asked. They clinked their cans together and chugged down their drinks and crushed the cans by smashing them on their heads.

"Woah, that felt pretty good" Randall said.

"I know right?" Sully said.

"We'll buy some more behind Waternoose's back when he locks the doors, okay?" Sully asked.

"Sure thing" Randall said.

**A/N: Well, now you know what their punishment is. I thought it'd be funny to do a soda toast since my friends and I do that whenever I'm out partying. Hey, I know Randall and Sully don't like each other, but they have to try and get along a little bit if they wanna get through this thing together. Please review, thanks.**


	3. Fun times and strange happenings

** A/N: Waternoose is about to lock up and leave Sully and Randall to fend for themselves in the night shift, or graveyard shift as some would call it. Now this is where some of the horror related themes kick in, so prepare to get a little bit scared. Enjoy!**

Everyone went home and it was only Sully, Randall, and Waternoose in the front lobby. The giant spider monster handed them a flashlight, one for Sully and another for Randall.

"Your duties for this shift are to clean the scare floor you work at, and walk around the factory halls with those flashlights to make sure nobody is breaking in" he explained. Randall nodded and so did Sully.

"Also, if somebody is in here, don't let it leave alive. I have a feeling it'll be the killer of George, Ricky, and that poor 'Claws' fellow" they knew where Waternoose was going with this. After a few more basic instructions, Waternoose locked the doors from both inside and outside then left in his red porche. Randall and Sully looked at one another and then went over to the scare floor they worked at.

"Cleaning, boy this'll be fun" Randall said in a sarcastic manner. Sully then took out his wallet and bought two energy drinks from the soda machine for both himself and his half friend half enemy lizard co-worker. He tossed Randall the can and he opened his. They clinked their cans and took a sip and then put them down next to the closed window of Roz's office.

"As long as we're working, we can at least attempt to make it fun with some music" Randall said as he took out his iPhone and set it to the music feature. He cranked the volume up to 'Max' and placed it on the desk where he worked and pushed the 'Play' button. Sully began tapping his foot and swinging his tail back and forth.

"Catchy" he complimented. Randall shrugged and smiled with confidence. They got the mops out of the closet and began to wipe the scare floor sparkling clean. Randall hummed to the lyrics of the song.

**And now days go by.**

** And I never needed you.**

Randall shook his tail as he mopped side to side near the doors were stationed whenever he was working.

**And now days go by.**

** And I never needed you.**

Sully was snapping his fingers as he took a sip of his drink, put it back down and whistled to the music.

**And I worked so hard.**

** And I killed myself.**

** And you broke my bones.**

** And I sold my soul.**

Randall whistled to the tune of the music as he began to put his mop away and took out a rag and some dusting spray and dusted the metal door stations.

**And now days go by.**

**And I never needed you.**

** And now days go by.**

** And I never needed you.**

Sully put his mop away and used a swiffer sweeper to clean underneath the scaring desks.

**And I could've been your mother.**

** And I could've been your sister.**

Randall and Sully then hummed together and smiled at how they were enjoying themselves as they cleaned to the music. Randall dusted the desks and Sully swept near Roz's office.

**Be your twin brother.**

** I just wanted to be.**

** Wanted to be.**

The scare floor was now clean and then Randall and Sully looked at each other, they had the same crazy, yet fun idea. They then just danced freestyle to the song that was playing on the lizard's iPhone.

**And now days go by.**

** And I never needed you.**

** And now days go by.**

** And I never needed you.**

Sully did the shuffle and Randall wastrying to do the shuffle as well, but he kept messing it up and Sully laughed at how he attempted to do such a difficult dance.

"Here, let me help ya" Sully offered Randall. Sully showed the basics of shuffling and Randall was now shuffling with flying colors.

"You're doing it!" Sully cheered, the purple lizard was smiling and closed his eyes as he danced with the bug blue fur ball.

**We were just wasting time [x6]**

**And now days go by.**

** And I never needed you.**

** And now days go by.**

** And I never needed you.**

The lights on the scare floor were flickering and they died out.

"What just happened?" Randall asked.

"I don't know" Sully blandly responded. The two monsters went to their desks and grabbed their flashlights. Once they turned them on, they looked to the other end of the hallway to see a shadowy figure that was slender, and it had no face.

"What are you doing here?" Sully called out. The figure walked to the next hall and away from the two monsters.

"Hey! Hey, come back here!" Randall shouted as he turned off the music and put away his phone and ran after the figure with Sully. When they reached where the figure was standing and looked to where it was walking towards, they saw nothing and no one at all.

"Where did they go?" Sully asked, Randall shrugged and looked all around.

"Do you think maybe it was just our imaginations?" Randall asked.

"Must have been" the bug blue muscular monster said. Sully and Randall turned their flashlights off and just thought it was a trick their brains were playing with them.

"C'mon, let's go to the break room. Waternoose said there would be dinner for us in the fridge" Randall instructed Sully to follow him. After placing a hand on his rumbling stomach, Sully nodded and followed Randall to the break room. When they arrived, they turned the lights on to see an open refrigerator with half eaten fruits, veggies, and open soda and beer cans.

"And, where's our dinner exactly?" Sully asked.

"I swear, I didn't do this" Randall said in his own defense. They looked up to see the air-vent open. Sully walked up to it and shut it tightly. Randall looked into the ice box to see something rather peculiar.

"Well, that's strange" he said.

"What's strange?" he asked.

"What kind of animal eats all the strawberries and avocados, but leaves the bacon and hamburgers?" Randall asked.

"A rabbit, just a very large rabbit with opposable claws or thumbs" Sully joked doing a little bunny hop. Randall just shook his head and face palmed himself.

** A/N: There you have it! Chapter 3! hope it was worth liking! And for those of you who want to know the song Randall was playing, it's called 'Days' and the band who sings it is called 'The Drums', you need to look it up on You-tube, it so good! Other than that, please review, thanks.**


	4. Shadow play

** A/N: I wanna start off by saying that this is NOT a Slender man story! The creatures in this story were inspired by the horror movie 'Shadow People' but a little bit different in some ways, so it wasn't Slender man, he's a shadow! Anyways, enjoy!**

Randall threw away all the eaten and half eaten fruits and vegetables in a black trash bag. After the cleaning was done, Randall took a pizza box out of the fridge and heated it up in the microwave, four slices, two for each monster. The two ate their dinner in silence until Sully spoke up.

"So, do you have any ideas on who made that mess?" Randall just shrugged his shoulders and stayed quiet, he knew it wasn't polite to talk with his mouth full. The lizard then swallowed what he chewed and then he spoke.

"Well, what about that guy we saw in the hallway?" Randall asked.

"I don't know either, but I know for a fact it wasn't a human kid, and for sure no monster. Not like any monster I've ever seen anyway" both of them then heard sounds coming from the hallway. Sully opened up the door and looked at the left side of the break room and saw one of the doors was open. The sounds were coming from the janitor's closet.

"The janitor's closet's open" Sully said turning from the open door to Randall.

"I'll go check it out" Sully said. He closed the door to the break room behind him and turned on his flashlight. The big blue haired monster walked towards the janitor's closet slowly. What Sully didn't realize was, his shadow wasn't following him anymore and it stood there on the floor. The shadow then popped up out of the floor and it looked a lot like Sully except it's eyes were green. The shadow followed Sully into the closet.

"Hello? Anybody in here?" Sully asked. He looked around the room especially behind him, but his shadow moved before he could spot it. The ghastly shadow picked up a crowbar from the toolbox and tried to hit Sully in the back of the head and knock him out. Before the shadow could hit Sully with the weapon, Sully looked to the work desk on the right wall and saw something.

"Oh, that's where the noises are coming from" he told himself. It was a stereo that was set on the 'Radio' setting, he turned the on/off knob to the off option and the sounds couldn't be heard anymore. The shadow disappeared and returned to Sully and the crowbar fell to the floor. The sound of the clanging metal on the floor caught Sully's attention and he looked down at the tool that his shadow almost tried to kill him with even though he didn't see anyone behind him, of that his shadow was moving by itself.

"That's weird, I swear this thing was sitting in the toolbox" Sully said scratching his head in total confusion. He threw the tool in the metal box where the other tools were and shut the light off in the janitor's closet and shut the door behind him.

Meanwhile in the break room, Randall opened the half empty fridge and took out a milk carton and took a big sip out of it. What the lizard didn't realize is that like Sully's shadow, his shadow was springing to life too. The shadow looked over Randall in a stalker like pose, and it took a butter knife off the granite counter and attempted to lung it into Randall's back. But after Randall put the milk back in the fridge and closed the door, the shadow disappeared and the butter knife made a loud sound as it hit the table and it bounced off the table and it was now on the carpet.

"What the heck? Wasn't that sitting on the counter just a few minutes ago?" Randall asked himself. Randall just took the knife and rinsed the blade off in the sink and dried it off with a rag and just placed it with the other silverware in one of the drawers. The door just opened and Sully came in.

"What was that?" Sully asked.

"What was what?" Randall asked back.

"I heard something fall" Sully merely said with a confused tone in his voice and a look that matched.

"That was a butter knife that somehow came from off the counter and onto the carpet" the lizard explained.

"The same thing happened to me in the janitor's closet except it was a crowbar that somehow found it's way out of the toolbox" the other monster said.

"Weird. Speaking of the janitor's closet, what was making all those noises?" Randall asked.

"The radio turned on by itself" Sully answered.

"Appliances don't just turn on by themselves, Sullivan" Randall said, trying to make his co-worker listen to reason when it came to whatever it was he found in the closet.

"Not unless that guy we found in the hallway turned it on" Sully said. The both of them were now thinking about the same guy they found at the scare floor hallway and were also thinking how it could have been possible that they were the ones who turned it on.

"Sullivan" Randall said.

"Yeah?"

"What's happening?" the purple reptilian monster asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like this one little bit" the big behemoth monster whispered as well.

**A/N: There it is! Now you know that the creatures that are stalking Randall and Sully aren't the Slender man, it's their own shadows, or so it seems. Keep reading and stay tuned to find out more. Please review, thanks.**


End file.
